District 9
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: Persahabatan bisa menyelamatkan sebuah koloni. Tidak percaya?


**Genre** : Suspense / Mistery / Friendship

* * *

**DISTRICT 9**

Sebuah suara. Menggema tajam, merambat dalam dinding-dinding yang bisu.

Membuka mata, anak berusia 9 tahun itu seraya menekan pelipisnya. Seakan dengan melakukan itu, ia dapat melepaskan kepeningan yang melanda kepalanya. Matanya menangkap kegelapan yang menggumam. Rupanya hari masih merangkak malas di jemari malam.

Ia perlahan menegakkan punggungnya; duduk di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, terbangun tengah malam yang asing sungguh tak menyenangkan. Ia melirik ke sebelah kirinya; dimana terdapat teman satu kamarnya berada.

Ia menangkap siluet temannya yang dibingkai cahaya rembulan yang pucat. Sosok itu tertidur pulas. Beberapa detik, ia menikmati menatap punggung temannya itu dengan perasaan sayang. Ya, teman satu kamarnya itu adalah seseorang yang spesial untuknya. Sahabat? Lebih dari itu. Selalu ada yang lebih kental daripada darah.

Ia mendesah. Desahan yang bernada kebosanan. Dengan gerakan yang singkat ia segera membenamkan tubuhnya kembali dalam kehangatan selimutnya. Ia mulai berusaha untuk kembali terlelap. Bersamaan dengan itu ia juga berusaha untuk tidak bertemu lagi dengan sesuatu yang telah membangunkannya di tengah malam buta. Mimpi yang ingin dilupakannya. Namun kenyataannya ia tidak pernah bisa melupakannya.

* * *

Pagi bergerak lamban. Sang fajar seakan malas membagikan sinarnya pada bumi yang semakin renta.

Pagi itu keadaan Wammy's House persis seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Sarapan berjalan menyenangkan. Seruangan penuh anak-anak yang saling mengunyah dan menghirup sebuah persahabatan. Sungguh seperti surga.

Namun surga rasanya terlalu jauh bagi seorang anak yang tengah berwajah resah.

"Ada apa? Kuperhatikan ada yang aneh padamu." Temannya, seorang anak berambut merah, berkomentar.

Anak yang ditanya hanya mengerang kecil.

"Kau sakit?"

"Diam, Matt, kau mengganggu saja…"

"Mello, wajahmu pucat… kau pasti sakit…"

Mello menatap Matt lurus dimatanya. Terkadang sahabatnya itu memang layak untuk dipukul. Mello mendesah keras.

"Matt… aku tidak sakit… aku pastikan itu, jadi tolong, bisakah kau tidak menyebut-nyebut kata itu lagi?"

"Baik. Tidak sakit. Tapi kurasa tetap ada yang tidak beres denganmu."

Desahan lagi.

"Bagaimana aku tidak pucat jika aku selalu terbangun tengah malam…"

"Kau terbangun tengah malam…?"

Mello menerawangkan tatapannya ke arah langit-langit. Lamat-lamat ia berkata,

"Ya, aku selalu terbangun tengah malam akhir-akhir ini… sudah seminggu…"

"Hm… kau insomnia…"

"Aku tahu apa itu insomnia… tapi bukan, aku tidak insomnia. Aku terbangun tengah malam, Matt…"

"Oke, kau terbangun, kau tidak insomnia…"

"Terkadang kau benar-benar harus melepaskan PSP-mu sejenak, otakmu mulai menyebalkan…" Mello melontarkan keluhannya.

"Dengar, Matt, aku belum memberitahukannya pada siapapun… aku… bermimpi aneh…"

Sejenak pandangan Matt terpaku pada mata 'serius' Mello. Sedetik kemudian ia berkedip.

"Apa yang kaumimpikan?"

Mello mengikat tatapan Matt dengan sinar matanya.

"Sebuah seruan… mungkin juga sebuah jeritan… aku tak tahu… tak begitu jelas…"

"Kau bermimpi, Mello. Hanya sebuah mimpi."

"Matt, aku memimpikan hal itu berkali-kali…"

"Persis?"

"Persis, walau aku tidak selalu menangkap dengan jelas, namun itu terus berulang… terus begitu, setiap tengah malam… dan…"

Matt menangkap sinar ketakutan dalam mata Mello sekarang.

"… mimpi itu membuatku ketakutan, Matt…"

* * *

Mello merasa bosan.

Baginya rasa bosan itu selalu sama. Jika sedikit lebih kuat, kebosanan itu dapat membunuhmu. Dan itu bukanlah gurauan.

Sore itu, Mello menemukan lorong Wammy lengang. Sama seperti biasanya. Semua anak selalu menyukai bermain di halaman. Biasanya jam seperti ini dia dan Matt juga bermain di luar, namun saat itu Matt sedang ada urusan di kantor managemen. Mungkin berhubungan dengan nilai, pikir Mello.

Saat berbelok di tikungan ruang rekreasi, Mello mendengar sebuah suara teredam. Suara itu berasal dari ruang yang dilewatinya. Suara sesuatu yang diletakan di lantai.

Mello mendengus. Ia tahu pasti siapa yang ada di dalam ruang itu. Bocah aneh yang penyendiri. Kulitnya transparan seperti ikan laut dalam, pikir Mello. Ia tersenyum sendiri saat memikirkannya.

Ikan laut dalam… begitu transparan, begitu terisolir.

Tanpa disadari, Mello membuka pintu itu. Ia menatap punggung bocah pucat yang tengah menyusun puluhan balok-balok persegi hitam di sekeliling ruangan. Bagus, pikirnya.

Ia memang mengetahui bahwa Near selalu berada di ruangan ini. Tidak pernah bermain di luar gedung. Rasanya seakan sinar matahari bisa membunuh bocah pucat itu jika ia keluar dari tempat ini.

Mello tahu Near sering disana, tapi ia jarang menyapa dan bermain dengannya. Hal yang terakhir itu bahkan tidak pernah dilakukannya.

Near mendengar derit pintu. Tangannya sesaat menggantung di udara, tapi kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh sama sekali.

Pintu ditutup. Mello bersandar pada dinding ruangan di dekat pintu. Tanganya dilipat di depan dadanya. Pandangannya mengawasi. Tajam.

Near tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya, seperti tidak ada siapapun di dalam ruangan itu kecuali dirinya. Sungguh ketenangan yang luar biasa bagi anak seusianya. Ia tidak merasa risih atau terganggu dengan kehadiran seseorang.

"Bagus sekali…" Mello membuka suara. Membuka percakapan.

Near tetap terdiam.

"Kau hebat sekali, Near… nomor satu Wammy…"

Near menghentikan tanggannya sejenak. Ia seperti sedang berpikir. Namun kemudian ia melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

Mello melangkah ke dekat Near. Di belakang punggung Near ia berhenti. Mello menekuk sebelah lutunya di belakang punggung Near. Ia kemudian berbisik.

"Mengapa kau begitu kesepian, Near?"

Near menghentikan gerakannya. Ia membeku. Sesaat waktu terasa panjang. Hanya ada kesunyian yang menggantung diantara mereka.

Mellolah yang mengakhiri suasana tidak menyenangkan itu. Ia melangkah ke pintu, membukanya dan kemudian berlalu.

Near menunggu beberapa detik kemudian hingga ia menolehkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang tertutup.

Ada yang sedih pada pandangannya yang tajam.

* * *

"Kau melamun…"

Mello menoleh ke samping kanannya; ke Matt.

Saat itu mereka berdua sedang berada dalam ruang makan. Makan malam tepatnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku kan tadi?"

"Maaf, Matt… apa yang mau kau bicarakan, tadi?"

"Mello… kau sepertinya harus ke klinik…"

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau yang seharusnya ke klinik." Mello mendengus kesal.

"Kau masih terbangun tengah malam?"

Mello menatap gelas kacanya.

"Ya…"

Sesaat hening di antara mereka. Suara percakapan anak yang lain mengalun pelan. Diselingi oleh suara monoton televisi yang mengalir di pojok ruangan.

"Mimpi itu semakin lama semakin aneh… sial… aku sama sekali tidak suka ini…" Mello mengumpat kesal.

"Apa sih yang kau mimpikan…?"

Mello tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Matt. Bukan karena ia tidak mau, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak ingat apa yang sesungguhnya dimimpikan, namun yang ia ingat, hal itu sangat menakutkan.

Mello menutup matanya. Seakan dengan begitu ia bisa mengusir semua kegalauannya. Ia mendengar suara-suara di sekelilingnya.

Suara air yang mengalir ke dalam gelas. Suara tawa. Suara dentingan piring. Suara televisi yang mengalir pelan.

"…_saat ini banyak pengamat yang mengecam tentang keberadaan tempat itu… "_

Suara kursi yang bergeser.

"…_kontroversi berita ini membawa dunia ini ke perubahan yang signifikan… pemerintah menyatakan netral dengan masalah ini… sampai pada saat yang dinyatakan 'berbahaya'…"_

Suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"…Mello… Mello…"

Mello mengangkat kepalanya. Tersentak, ia menyadari baru saja tertidur di meja makan dengan lengan terlipat dibawah kepalanya.

Mello memandang tatapan panik Matt.

Sejak kapan ia tertidur?

Rasanya ada yang aneh.

"Matt… sejak kapan aku tertidur…?"

Kepanikan di mata Matt semakin parah.

* * *

Near membuka mata. Rasanya barusan ada sesuatu yang mengawasinya.

Malam semakin jauh. Near melihat jam di samping tempat tidurnya. Hampir tengah malam. Near memiliki ruang tidur sendiri. Memang ada beberapa anak yang tidur sendirian di kamarnya, dan Near adalah salah satunya.

Near sedikit terkejut, mengapa ia terbangun tengah malam. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang tengah mengawasinya barusan. Apakah ia bermimpi? Namun ia jelas-jelas melihat sesuatu di ujung tempat tidurnya tadi. Sesaat ia terbangun, ia melihat sesuatu bergerak di ujung tempat tidurnya. Keadaan memang gelap, namun ia cukup jelas dapat melihat bayangan itu.

Beberapa menit, Near menatap tajam bagian ujung tempat tidurnya.

Tidak ada apapun. Tidak ada siapapun.

Kemudian saat Near memutuskan untuk kembali tidur, saat itulah ia _melihatnya._

Siluet seseorang yang berdiri diam, bersembunyi di balik bayangan. Cahaya rembulan yang pucat membingkainya. Di ujung tempat tidurnya, Near melihat sesosok bayangan yang sepertinya tak asing, namun saat melihat sinar matanya kemudian-saat sang rembulan berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari awan gelap-Near tersentak kaget.

Near membisikkan namanya.

Kemudian Near melihatnya beranjak dari bayangan dan melangkah perlahan mendekati dirinya di tempat tidur.

Sebuah rambut keemasan yang berkilau ditengah seringai yang liar.

Orang itu sangat familiar, namun sinar matanya benar-benar sangat asing.

* * *

"Near sakit?"

Matt mengangguk.

Mello menerawang.

"Sakit apa dia?"

Matt menggeleng.

"Kau mau melihatnya?"

Mello menatap sahabatnya itu.

Tidak ada yang keluar dari mulut Mello. Namu Matt cukup jelas dapat melihat kecemasan dalam sinar mata sahabatnya itu.

Near ditemukan demam tinggi di pagi hari. Ia tidak meninggalkan kamarnya, seseorang yang kemudian sadar bahwa anak pucat itu tidak ada di ruang makan saat sarapan, akhirnya mengecek ke kamarnya. Dan benar saja, Near masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Demam tinggi menyerangnya.

Seorang dokter dipanggil. Sebuah diagnosis yang mengkhawatirkan diberitahukan.

Demam yang menyerang Near itu bukanlah demam biasa. Di hari sebelumnya, Near juga terlihat baik-baik saja. Aneh sekali mengetahui bahwa anak itu tiba-tiba sekali diserang demam yang sangat tinggi tanpa diketahui penyebabnya. Jika ini wabah, tidak satupun anak yang lain terserang. Hanya Near sendiri yang terserang penyakit aneh itu.

Dokter mengucapkan beberapa kabar buruk.

Demam itu bisa semakin memburuk. Pengobatan tetap berjalan, namun kemungkinan demam itu bertambah parah sangat besar. Pasien bisa memasuki fase 'kritis' bila demam tidak juga mereda dalam 4 hari. Yang terburuk, pasien akan memasuki keadaan 'koma' dan kemudian meninggal.

Sungguh bukan demam biasa.

Mello menatap pintu sebuah kamar. Ada sesuatu di dalam hatinya yang menyatakan keraguan.

"Kau mau masuk atau tidak?" Sebuah suara menyadarkannya.

Mello menoleh ke sampingnya. Ditatapnya Matt. Mello tidak menjawab. Ia masih terdiam sampai pintu berderit terbuka dan dari dalam keluar beberapa anak.

"Mau melihat? Masuk saja… sebelum terlambat…"

Anak itu berlalu.

_Sebelum terlambat_? Apa maksudnya?

Rupanya Mello belum mengetahui keadaan penyakit Near.

Mellopun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar itu. Diikuti Matt ada beberapa orang di dalam kamar itu. Tiga orang anak, dan dua perawat.

Kamar itu sama seperti kamar miliknya, namun tempat itu dipenuhi aroma medis. Tempat tidur Near anehnya telah berubah seperti tempat tidur pasien di Rumah Sakit.

Mello tersentak melihat hal itu.

Penyakit apa yang diderita Near? Bukankah hanya demam?

Mello mendekat ke sisi tempat tidur. Dipandangnya wajah bocah pucat itu. Kini wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya. Mello menangkap sebuah isyarat kesakitan dari wajahnya. Near seakan tengah menahan rasa sakit yang hebat.

"Sakit apa dia?" Mello bertanya pada salah seorang perawat di dekatnya.

"Dokter berkata penyakitnya bukan demam biasa. Bahkan bila tidak mereda, keadaanya bisa semakin memburuk. Bahkan bisa berujung pada maut…"

"A…" Mello tidak mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Aneh sekali…" Mello mendengar Matt menggumam.

Kedua mata Near terpejam, menahan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Mello merasakan sebuah perasaan yang asing. Seperti hantaman sebuah palu godam di dadanya.

Tanpa sadar, Mello menggerakan lengannya, menyentuh dahi Near yang pucat. _Panas sekali_.

Kemudian sebuah peristiwa yang mengejutkan dimulai.

Near membuka matanya perlahan, mungkin karena merasakan sentuhan di dahinya. Iapun menatap langsung mata hijau Mello. Seketika itu juga Near mengubah raut wajahnya.

Mello tersentak melihat perubahan wajah Near yang tiba-tiba. Near membelalakkan matanya, ia seakan sangat terkejut. Sebuah ketakutan yang terpancar kuat menyusul tatapan nanar Near. Mulutnya membuka, ekspresi terkejut. Matanya membelalak ngeri manatap Mello, ekspresi ketakutan. _Ketakutan_ yang sangat.

Near kemudian menjerit kuat.

* * *

Semua orang terkejut.

Near tiba-tiba menjerit-jerit liar. Mimiknya mengatakan bahwa ia sangat ketakutan disamping ia seperti mengalami shok yang hebat.

Mello bukan main sangat terkejut dengan tingkah laku Near yang tiba-tiba. Ia segera menarik tangannya dari dahi Near. Ia mundur dan menjauh dari Near, sementara kedua perawat berusaha menenangkan Near dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu.

Matt melihat sinar ketakutan dari mata Mello.

Mello sepertinya juga terlihat shok. Ia sangat terkejut dengan jeritan Near.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Mell?" Matt menatap sahabatnya panik.

Dari jauh, Mello masih dapat melihat Near menjerit-jerit. Sedetik kemudian semua penghuni Wammy berdatangan ke kamar itu.

Mello menatap Near disela-sela perawat yang menanganinya, yang kini meronta-ronta liar disamping masih menjerit ngeri.

Beberapa anak yang masuk ke kamar itu bersinggungan dengan bahu Mello.

_Suara-suara panik menguar tajam._

Mello merasa ada yang aneh. Ia merasa begitu bingung.

"_Mello…"_

_Suara-suara yang sangat jauh memanggilnya._

Perawat menyuntikan penenang pada Near dan anak itu segera berhenti meronta dan menjerit, namun Mello masih manatap matanya.

Near menoleh ke arah Mello. Dari jauh wajah lelahnya menangkap Mello intens. Masih ada ketakutan yang terpancar pada mata Near. Wajahnya menyiratkan penderitaan yang sangat.

"_Mell…"_

_Sebuah suara yang jauh._

"Mello!"

Matt mengguncang pundak Mello kuat.

Mello terkesiap.

"Mello! Kau kenapa?"

"Matt…"

"Mello… apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Near?"

"A… apa maksudmu? Aku tidak melakukan apapun… dia… dia berteriak tiba-tiba…"

"Mell…?"

"Dia… Matt… ini mungkin gila, tapi sepertinya Near _takut_ melihatku…"

Dari hari-hari sebelumnya Matt memang khawatir pada sahabatnya itu. Ia merasa cemas pada Mello yang akhir-akhir ini bertingkah aneh, namun sekarang ia benar-benar panik.

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu. Near telah memasuki fase yang berbahaya. Ia koma. Sekarang kamar Near telah resmi berubah menjadi sebuah kamar pasien koma sebuah Rumah Sakit. Pihak managemen Wammy dengan bijak tidak memindahkan Near ke Rumah Sakit sebab di Wammypun sebuah kamar bisa disulap menjadi sama dengan kamar sebuah Rumah Sakit paling berkualitas di Inggris. Begitu juga dengan tenaga medis, Wammy menyewa beberapa tenaga terbaik untuk keadaan kritis ini.

Pihak Wammy tidak mau membiarkan anak terbaiknya jauh dari pengawasan.

Sepertinya penyakit Near bukan lagi sebuah demam. Penyakit itu tidak dikenal. Yang pasti penyakit tersebut telah membuat kekebalan tubuh menurun, kemudian menyebabkan suhu tubuh dan fungsi tubuh menurun. Penyakit yang tak dikenal itu awalya hanya sebuah demam yang tinggi. Kini penyakit itu seakan bermutasi ke dalam bentuk yang lebih buruk. Sebutannya tidak diketahui, sebab penyakit itu tidak dikenal.

Near benar-benar berada dalam situasi yang bebahaya sekarang.

Gelap.

Cahaya rembulan sedang terhilang dari wajah bumi. Awan yang angkuh menyembunyikan cahayanya.

Sebuah langkah-langkah pelan.

'_Langkah siapa?'_

Ia menatap kakinya sendiri.

'_Ah… ternyata langkahku sendiri…'_

Ia terus berjalan. Lorong itu panjang. Dikanan kirinya berderet jendela-jendela besar yang tinggi. Ia tiba diujung lorong.

_Hn?_

_Siapa itu?_

Ia menatap sebuah wajah. Rambut yang tergerai lurus sepundak. Keemasan ditimpa cahaya rembulan. Mata yang tajam. Hijau seperti zamrud.

_Ah, itu hanya diriku sendiri… Rupanya sebuah cermin. _

Ia tersenyum.

Lihatlah diriku. Diriku yang jenius. Dia ingin sekali tertawa saat itu. Menyatakan kesuperioritasan eksistensinya.

Ia berkedip.

_Eh?_

Apa itu?

Ia menatap bayangan di cermin dihadapannya. Ada yang aneh. Bayangan itu menggerakkan lengan kanannya. Padahal ia tidak _melakukannya_!

Lengan itu menembus cermin. Perlahan meraih tenggorokannya.

Sebuah seringai jahat tercipta. Bukan, bukan dirinya yang menyeringai. Bayangan di cermin itulah yang menyeringai kejam terhadapnya.

Ia ternganga ngeri.

Sebuah tangan yang dingin mencengkram tenggorokannya kuat.

Mello melepaskan jeritan dari mulut kelunya.

* * *

Bersimbah keringat dingin, ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya terbelalak ngeri. Napasnya berhamburan liar dari mulutnya. Untuk beberapa menit yang mengerikan, ia hanya membiarkan tubuhnya membeku di tempat tidurnya. Gelap. Keadaan pasti masih tengah malam.

Ia menyadari baru saja bermimpi buruk. Lagi.

"Mell…"

Suara Matt.

Mello menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Kau terbangun lagi… kau mimpi lagi?"

Matt turun dari tempat tidurnya, dan menghampiri Mello.

Ditatap wajah sahabatnya yang pucat. Wajahnya menyiratkan kengerian.

"Mell… apa yang kau mimpikan?" Matt duduk disebelah Mello.

"Mell…?"

Mello sesaat hanya terdiam. Masih bernapas dengan cepat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Mell… kau gemetaran…"

Mello berusaha menenangkan dirinya susah payah.

"Mello… _ada apa_?"

Kini pertanyaan itu menuntut jawab.

"Matt… a… aku… kurasa aku melihat diriku…"

Matt mengerutkan dahi. Ia jelas tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud sahabatnya itu.

"Di… dia… dia bukan aku, Matt… dia… aku tidak mengenalnya…"

Matt seketika merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

* * *

Hari-hari kedepan entah mengapa terasa sangat menyulitkan bagi Mello.

Tiba-tiba Matt menjauhinya tanpa sebab yang pasti. Setiap ia menyapa dan menegur Matt, sahabatnya itu seakan menjauhinya. Ia memang masih sekamar dengan Matt, namun kini ia merasa seperti tidur sekamar dengan orang asing. Matt seakan telah berubah. Ia tidak lagi mau bersama-sama dengan Mello.

Mello tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

Setiap menanyakan alasannya, Matt selalu menatap Mello dengan tatapan yang dingin dan bermusuhan. Matt tidak mau lagi berbicara dengannya. Tidak lagi mau makan bersama-sama dengannya. Matt tidak ingin lagi berada didekat Mello.

Matt selalu menghindar bila Mello berusaha mendekatinya.

Mello merasa ia pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

Ia ingat.

Ia merasakannya saat berada dalam kamar Near.

Saat ia menatap mata Near yang terbelalak ngeri.

Ia pasti sudah gila. Tapi ia benar-benar yakin bahwa Matt juga takut pada dirinya.

Sama seperti Near.

Saat itu waktu makan malam. Mello yang biasanya membagi mejanya dengan sahabatnya yang berambut coklat kemerahan, kini sedirian menyantap makan malamnya.

Keadaan ruang makan tenang. Sejumlah celotehan dan gurauan bernada rendah dari anak-anak memenuhi ruangan. Suara televisi yang mengalir pelan tanpa dipedulikan oleh seluruh ada yang aneh. Namun Mello entah mengapa dapat merasakan tatapan menusuk dari setiap orang.

Apa yang terjadi?

Mengapa semuanya begitu aneh akhir-akhir ini?

Pintu ruang makan terbuka. Matt berjalan masuk. Ia melihat Mello, tatapan mereka bertemu, namun Matt segera memalingkan muka. Ia berjalan ke arah meja menu. Mello awalnya berniat mendiamkan saja. Ia berusaha menahan emosinya dengan mendengarkan berita yang dibacakan dari televisi.

"_Daerah itu kini telah menjadi sebuah fenomena yang membesar…"_

Ditatapnya punggung Matt yang bergerak tenang. Suara televisi berubah menayangkan sebuah demo yang berakhir dengan keributan dan pertentangan, disela-sela suara pembawa berita yang teredam.

"…_Sebuah tempat kontroversi yang keberadaannya telah diketahui publik… kebocoran informasi itu mengakibatkan… pemerintah AS telah menggelar konfrensi… menyatakan bahwa itu adalah kebohongan… "_

Namun seketika amarah Mello bangkit. Ia bangkit berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Matt. Tangannya terkepal.

Matt menyadari Mello berjalan ke arahnya.

Mello meraih pundak Matt dan memutar tubuhnya ke arahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, tolol?" Mello memuntahkan amarahnya.

Matt menatap Mello dengan dingin.

"Jangan dekati aku lagi, apa kau lupa?"

"Ada apa denganmu, tolol! Kau tidak mendengarku, hah?"

Nada suara Mello seketika naik seoktaf lebih tinggi.

Semua orang kini mengawasi mereka. Suasana tiba-tiba hening. Hanya ada suara televisi yang mengalun pelan dari arah sudut.

"Kau yang memulainya duluan, Mello! Kupikir kau hanyalah seorang anak yang mencari jati diri, maka aku menerimamu dengan semua sikap dan tingkah lakumu yang liar selama ini, tapi sejak kau lakukan itu kepadaku, aku tahu kau bukanlah anak yang normal! Kau sakit!"

Perkataan itu seketika memukul Mello. Ia terlihat shok.

Mengapa Matt bisa dengan kejam mengatakan itu padanya? Di depan semua orang?

"… _sebagian masyarakat resah dengan adanya berita tersebut…"_

"A… apa maksudmu?" Mello bisa mendengar getaran dalam suaranya.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Ada hal-hal yang tidak dapat dikembalikan, Mello, begitu juga ada hal-hal yang tak termaafkan. Dan kau telah melakukannya. Kau memaki dan menyumpahiku sesukamu malam itu. harusnya aku yang bertanya apa maksudmu?"

Mello seketika terguncang.

_Memaki? Menyumpahi? Aku? Kepada sahabat baikku sendiri?_

_Apa yang dimaksud Matt?_

"Matt… apa maksudmu… aku tak…"

"Sudahlah Mello, jika ingin meminta maaf, kau seharusnya cukup bilang saja, namun seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya tadi, ada hal-hal yang tak dapat dimaafkan begitu saja, Mello… kau telah menikamkan hal yang sulit kulupakan… maka jangan berharap maaf dariku semudah itu.."

Sekarang Mello benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Matt…"

"Jangan lupa apa yang telah terjadi dengan Near juga, Mello…"

Mello kini dapat dengan jelas merasakan tatapan menusuk dari segala pejuru. Semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menuduh.

"Apa…" Mello tidak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun seperti yang kau katakan malam itu juga… kaulah yang menyebabkan Near seperti sekarang, Mello…"

Desahan tertahan dari seluruh ruangan.

"Apa-apa yang kau maksud Matt?"

"Sudahlah, Mello…"

Mattpun melangkah dari hadapan Mello. Ia keluar dari ruangan itu.

"…_konfrensi pers dengan pemerintah AS akan kembali dilakukan pekan depan… menyinggung tentang keberadaan tempat itu dan kebenarannya, pemerintah…"_

Semua orangpun kembali melanjutkan makan malam mereka. Membiarkan Mello yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya.

Mello seakan terkena serangan listrik sejuta volt. Ia merasakan wajahnya panas. Amarahnya memuncak namun ia juga merasa kebingungan.

Apa yang dimaksud Matt?

Jika mendengar perkataan Matt, ia telah-pada suatu malam-memaki dan menyumpahi sahabatnya itu. Pasti dengan sangat jahat. Dan saat itu pula ia pasti telah mengatakan sesuatu tentang penyakit Near. Namun hal itulah yang membuatnya bingung.

Sebab ia tidak pernah melakukan hal itu.

Ia berani bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan pernah melakukan hal keji seperti itu.

Tapi Matt tak mungkin berbohong. Jika benar adanya, apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

Jika benar ia telah melakukan hal nista seperti itu, mengapa ia tidak mengingatnya?

Apa jangan-jangan ada yang salah dengan pikiran dan memorinya? Apakah ia telah tanpa sadar melakukan hal-hal itu? Apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Dengan kejiwaannya?

Tidak masuk akal!

Aku tidak gila!

Aku normal!

"Jangan bercanda, Matt!"

* * *

Malam itu Mello kembali terbangun.

Ia tidak berniat melanjutkan tidurnya. Ia yakin jika ia kembali tidur, mimpi brengsek itu akan kembali lagi menghantuinya. Ya, ia baru saja memimpikan mimpi aneh yang selalu dimimpikannya selama ini. Sesungguhnya ia ingin sekali berbagi kekhawatirannya dengan Matt. Namun ia tahu kini Matt sangat membencinya. Malam ini adalah malam terkhir Matt tidur di kamar ini. Besok ia akan pindah ke kamar lain.

Mello teringat mimpi yang baru saja dilihatnya. Ya, kini ia semakin mengingat mimpi mengerikan itu.

Walau masih bingung, ia dengan yakin dapat memastikan bahwa ia melihat sesosok yang begitu mirip dengan dirinya. Selalu datang mengganggunya dan … seakan ingin membunuhnya.

Mello menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia bisa benar-benar gila jika terlalu memikirkan mimpi itu. Toh itu hanya sebuah mimpi. Namun ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu ketakutan dengan mimpi itu.

Mello menatap punggung Matt yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

"Matt…" Mello berbisik lirih.

'_Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Ada hal-hal yang tidak dapat dikembalikan, Mello, begitu juga ada hal-hal yang tak termaafkan. Dan kau telah melakukannya. Kau memaki dan menyumpahiku sesukamu malam itu. harusnya aku yang bertanya apa maksudmu?'_

Saat itu-dangan sangat tidak dipercaya Mello-ia ingin menangis.

"Sial…"

Mello melangkah pelan. Ia memutuskan akan berjalan-jalan di luar sampai fajar tiba. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup berada di kamarnya. Segala yang berhubungan dengan Matt akan dengan mudahnya mengalir bagai sungai yang deras.

Ia menyusuri lorong yang hening. Langkahnya teredam karpet bulu yang tebal.

'_Apakah aku telah melakukan sesuatu diluar kesadaranku? Jika ya, kapan aku melakukannya? Dan mengapa itu bisa terjadi? Apakah aku benar-benar sudah gila?'_

Mello mengguncang kepalanya kuat.

"Diam Mello... tidak ada yang aneh padamu… kau berjalan diluar bukan untuk memikirkan hal brengsek itu…" Mello mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Saat kakinya menikung di ujung lorong, ia menatap pintu sebuah kamar.

Kamar Near.

Mello menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memandang pintu itu seakan pintu itu sebuah ruang eksekusi. Entahlah ia merasa begitu takut memasukinya. Sejak kejadian Near yang menjerit itu, ia tidak pernah lagi melihat anak itu. Ia begitu takut.

Apa yang ditakutinya?

Apakah ia takut Near akan menjerit lagi?

Tidak, Mello takut jika ternyata benar dirinya memang terbukti tidak normal.

Near yang ketakutan saat melihatnya, Matt yang juga mengatakan hal yang mustahil… apakah didepan mata mereka dirinya seperti makhluk asing yang mengerikan?

Apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya?

"Omong kosong!"

Mello meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya.

Ruangan itu gelap. Hanya ada secercah cahaya kecil yang berasal dari lampu di sudut ruangan. Aroma medis lebih menguar tajam dari terakhir kali Mello masuk ke ruangan itu. Ditengah ruangan terdapat tempat tidur yang besar dengan peralatan infus di sampingnya. Ruang itu telah benar-benar mirip seperti sebuah kamar Rumah Sakit untuk pasien koma. Near terbaring diam di tengah tempat tidurnya yang mewah. Terantai oleh infus dan keadaan 'koma'nya.

Mello mendekat ke tempat tidur. Ia memandang wajah Near yang tenang. Terakhir kali ia melihatnya wajah itu tengah menahan kesakitan yang hebat. Namun saat ini bagi Mello sama saja. Keadaan Near malah terlihat semakin parah sekarang. Ia setengah berharap bahwa Near akan membuka matanya dan menatapnya. Mello benar-benar mengharapkan itu, walaupun jika sekali lagi Near akan menjerit ngeri melihatnya, walau sekali lagi semua orang akan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menghakimi. Ia tidak keberatan. Yang terpenting anak itu bisa terbangun.

"Ada apa Near? Mengapa kau begitu takut melihatku?"

'_Kau itu liar, Mello… kau sakit…'_

_Tuhan… ada apa denganku_? Mello membatin.

Ini semua sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"Near… apa yang terjadi padamu…"

Sebuah dorongan aneh menguasai Mello tiba-tiba.

Tangannya bergerak menyusuri kening Near. Membelai helai-helai rambutnya yang suputih salju.

"Ayo, berteriaklah, Near… menjeritlah… aku ingin kau terbangun…"

Kini jemarinya membelai lembut sisi wajah Near. Merasakan kulit wajahnya yang dingin dan pucat.

"Aku ingin kau terbangun… aku ingin kau kembali menyusun puzzlemu…"

Jemari Mello membelai kepala Near lembut. Tanpa disadari Mello, tubuhnya bergerak mendekati tubuh Near yang terbaring diam. Kini kedua tangan Mello memegang kedua sisi wajah Near. Wajah Mello bergerak mendekati wajah Near yang tertidur. Mellopun dapat merasakan hembusan napas Near yang pelan. Mello memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Bangunlah, Near…"

Bibir Mellopun dengan lembut menyatu dalam lipatan bibir Near yang dingin.

"Bangunlah, Near…"

Mello merasakan bibir Near yang dingin.

Mello terkesiap. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan seketika menoleh ke belakangnya.

Keadaan gelap. Namun Mello yakin ada sesuatu di ujung sana.

Ada _seseorang._

"Si… siapa itu?" Mello berseru tajam, namun ia tak mengerti mengapa suaranya terdengar takut di telinganya.

Jika memang ada seseorang, mengapa daritadi Mello tak menyadarinya? Harusnya ia bisa melihatnya saat memasuki ruangan ini tadi.

Mello yakin bahwa di ujung sana,di dekat jendela yang disirami cahaya rembulan yang pucat, ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasinya.

Awan yang berarak bergerak. Cahaya bulan menyeruak membanjiri ruangan lewat jendela yang tertutup tirai tipis.

Mellopun akhirnya _melihatnya_.

Melalui matanya sendiri, Mello tengah meyaksikan mimpi buruknya yang selama ini meghantuinya setiap malam.

Mimpi buruk yang selama ini mengganggunya,akhirnya kini hadir di depan matanya.

Namun ada satu hal yang ia sadari; saat ini bukanlah _mimpi_.

Saat ini adalah _kenyataan_.

Sosok itu akhirnya keluar dari kegelapan yang menyelubunginya.

Rambut lurusnya yang tergerai sebahu, membingkai wajahnya yang sedikit dimiringkan ke kanan. Cahaya bulan membuat rambutnya yang pirang bersinar semakin indah. Wajahnya berbentuk oval sempurna. Pundaknya jenjang dan kulitnya bersih. Ia mengenakan T-shirt hitam dan jeans berwarna hitam.

Mello ingin menjerit. Kengerian kini menguasai dirinya.

* * *

Ya, orang yang ditatapnya itu sungguh _mirip_ dengan dirinya.

Bukan, bahkan Mello berani bertaruh jika sosok di depannya itu adalah _dirinya_ sendiri.

Ia seperti sedang melihat ke dalam cermin.

Mello membelalakkan matanya saat sosok di depannya itu tersenyum begitu manis. Begitu _mengerikan_.

Tidak, itu _bukan_ diriku.

Ya, akhirnya Mello yakin bahwa semirip-miripnya sosok di hadapannya itu dengan dirinya, tapi tetap ada yang membedakan di antara mereka berdua.

Sosok itu memiliki sinar mata yang sangat asing. Begitu juga senyumannya.

Ia sangat asing. Seakan makhluk didepan Mello itu bukanlah manusia.

Mello terkesiap saat sosok itu menggerakkan kakinya, dan berjalan ke arahnya. Refleks, Mello bergerak mundur. Kakinya kemudian berbenturan dengan tempat tidur Near. Ia menoleh sekilas ke arah Near. Anak itu masih tertidur.

Sosok itu berjalan hingga berjarak satu meter degan Mello, kemudian ia berhenti.

"Si… siapa…"

Senyuman sosok di depannya berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian yang liar.

Mello merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

"H-a-i… Me-llo…"

Suara itu begitu mirip dengan suara Mello. Namun cara ia berbicara sangat ganjil. Seakan seperti orang asing yang tengah belajar mengucapkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Inggris.

Mello terlalu terpana untuk menjawab sapaan sosok didepannya itu.

"Ak-hir-nya… sa-ya… ber-te-mu… de-ngan-mu…"

Seringaiannya bertambah dalam.

Sungguh Mello dapat melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan dalam sosok sempurna di hadapannya ini. Sosok itu begitu indah, bahkan lebih indah dan sempurna dari raga Mello sendiri. Lebih indah dan sempurna dari pada sosok seorang manusia. Namun ada yang mengerikan di dalam kesempurnaannya itu.

Itulah yang paling mengerikan.

"Si… siapa kau?" Mello berusaha berseru, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah bisikan ketakutan.

"Aku menyukaimu… Mello"

Cara bicara sosok asing itu tiba-tiba berubah sempurna, tidak lagi ganjil seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Mello"

Mello tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang asing menyeruak masuk ke dalam raganya. Tubuhnya seketika lemas. Kakinya goyah dan iapun tersungkur ke lantai.

Mello mengernyit. Ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya kaku. Ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali. Seakan ada sebuah kekuatan yang menahan seluruh gerakannya.

Sebuah kulit yang dingin menyentuh lengannya lembut.

Mello terkesiap dan menatap sosok asing yang begitu mirip dengan dirinya itu berlutut di sampingnya. Ia menjulang dari atas tubuh Mello yang terkulai lemas. Sosok itu menyentuh lengan Mello, dan merayap naik ke pundak dan berakhir pada sisi wajahnya.

Mello dapat merasakan kulitnya yang sedingin es. Menatap panik wajah dirinya sendiri tersenyum liar seakan tengah menikmati apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Ia menatap mata yang begitu mirip dengan matanya, rambutnya yang pirang keemasan tergerai indah di pundaknya yang jenjang. Mello mulai merasa dirinya akan segera menjadi gila.

Sementara sosok itu membelai-belai rambut Mello lembut, tubuhnya semakin mendekat ke tubuh Mello yang berbaring tak berdaya.

Mello kini merasakan napasnya yang asing berhembus di wajahnya. Sosok itu menemukan telinga Mello, seketika Mello mendengar sebuah suara dalam kepalanya.

'_Aku sudah lama menginginkanmu…'_

Mello merasa adrenalinnya membuncah. Ia merasa benar-benar takut sekarang. Ia dapat dengan jelas mendengar makhluk itu berbicara di dalam kepalanya. Dengan suara yang sama persis dengan suaranya sendiri.

Mello berusaha menjawabnya ditengah-tengah kengerian yang menderanya.

'_Siapa kau?'_

'_Aku? Tidak perlu tahu siapa aku… yang perlu kau tahu, aku sangat menyukaimu, manusia_…'

Mello terkesiap ngeri.

_Manusia? _

Mello semakin ngeri mendengar pernyataan itu.

'_A… apa maksudmu? Kau… kau bukan manusia?'_

'_Aku?'_

Sosok itu menyeringai.

'_Yang pasti aku tidak berasal dari planet ini…'_

'_A-'_

'_Aku telah lama mengawasimu…'_

Mello merasakan kini jemari makhluk itu meremas pundaknya, menekan-nekan lembut lengannya. Ia seakan menikmati menyentuh tubuh Mello.

'_Aku melihatmu, dan kemudian tertarik padamu… caramu berbicara, berjalan, tertawa, semuanya sangat membuatku senang. Akhirnya aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, merasakanmu…'_

'_A-'_

'_Namun kebetulan aku tidak menyukai satu hal… denga bahasa kaummu, kalian menyebutnya sebuah kecemburuan…'_

Mello membelalakan matanya.

_Tidak mungkin!_

'_ya, aku sangat membenci manusia-manusia yang dekat denganmu… manusia yang ada di ruangan ini… dan manusia yang berambut merah itu… aku membenci mereka…'_

'_Jadi kau penyebab Near sakit… mengapa… apa yang kau lakukan kapada Near?'_

'_Manusia itu cukup berbahaya untukku… aku dapat melihatnya… kau begitu menyayanginya…'_

'_Omong kosong! Kau tahu apa? Aku sangat membencinya…'_

'_Mello… kau tidak dapat membohongi makhluk sepertiku… peradabanku jauh lebih tinggi diatas peradaban kalian… begitu juga dengan kemampuanku melihat suatu kenyataan… kau menyayanginya… begitu menyayanginya…'_

'_Sial… apa yang kaulakukan terhadapnya?'_

'_Aku telah mengambil jiwanya… sebentar lagi ia akan mati…'_

Mello merasakan desakan amarah di dadanya.

'_Jangan! Dia tidak ada hubungannya denganku… bila kau mau, bunuh saja aku…'_

Kemudian Mello mendengar sesuatu yang tidak akan mungkin dilupakan seumur hidupnya. Tidak akan pernah.

Sebuah suara tawa yang mengerikan dan begitu asing memenuhi kepalanya. Bukan tawa manusia. Suara tawa yang berasal dari luar dunianya. Mello begitu ketakutan saat mendengarnya menyeruak ke dalam pikirannya.

'_Aku tidak mungkin membunuhmu… tapi, si rambut merah itu… dia akan berakhir seperti manusia berambut putih ini…'_

'_JANGAN!'_

Sosok itu melepaskan diri dari Mello. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan beringsut ke tempat tidur Near. Mello hanya dapat menatapnya dari posisinya yang terbaring menyamping di lantai.

Sosok itu tersenyum ke arah Mello dan kemudian meraih tenggorokan Near.

'_Ja…jangan… kumohon… '_

Mello menatap tak berdaya saat sosok itu mulai menekan tenggorokan Near

'_MATT!'_

* * *

Seperti sebuah keajaiban pintu ruangan itu menjeblak terbuka.

Makhluk itu bertatapan dengan Matt. Sesaat ekspresi yang ada di wajah Matt adalah kejijikkan, karena melihat _Mello _tengah membunuh Near. Namun kemudian wajah Matt berubah ngeri saat menatap tubuh terkulai Mello di lantai.

"_Mello?"_

Mello tidak mampu melepaskan satupun kata dari mulutnya. Ia hanya menatap Matt penuh makna, dan seakan seperti sepasang saudara, Matt tahu apa yang tengah terjadi, walau ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Siapapun kau! Jauhi dia!" Matt berseru pada makhluk itu.

Makhluk itu mengerutkan dahinya.

Kemudian Mellopun mendengar suara-suara yang sangat mengerikan dalam kepalanya. Sepertinya makhluk itu marah, dan ia tengah mengumpat dalam kepala Mello, namun _dalam bahasanya sendiri_.

Matt menghambur ke arah makhluk itu, ia menahan tubuh makhluk yang sangat mirip dengan sahabatnya itu di tempat tidur, di sisi Near yang tengah terbaring.

"Matt, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku Mello, yang harusnya kau serang adalah makhluk di bawah itu, aku tengah menolong Near…"

Mello dengan ngeri mendengar makhluk itu berbicara seperti dirinya.

Matt sesaat ragu.

"Matt, cepatlah, kau mau makhluk itu kabur?"

Matt menatap Mello di lantai di bawahnya. Mello hanya berdoa agar Matt tak mempercayai makhluk laknat itu. Matt tidak tahu bahwa jiwanya tengah dalam bahaya. Maklhuk itu mengatakan bahwa ia akan membunuh Matt, setelah menghabisi Near.

_Aku percaya padamu Matt!_

Matt melepaskan makhluk itu dari serangannya, Mello menatapnya tak percaya.

"Matt, kau sungguh cerdas…"

Seketika setelah makhluk itu mengucapkan kalimat itu, Matt menghajar wajahnya.

Makhluk itu terdorong ke dinding.

Sesaat hening. Makhluk itu perlahan menoleh ke arah Matt. Wajahnya kini tidak lagi terlihat manis. Matt menatap sosok seorang Mello dalam ekspresi yang sangat mengerikan. Namun ia tahu itu bukanlah Mello.

Makhluk itu menyeringai kejam.

Sedetik kemudian, Matt terlempar ke dinding dengan kuat. Iapun tersungkur ke lantai, di seberang Mello.

'_Mello milikku…'_

Suara itu mendera pikiran Mello.

Makhluk itu mendekati Matt, ia meraih T-shirt Matt, dan menekan tenggorokan Matt tanpa belas kasihan.

Mello merasakan amarahnya membuncah. Ia memang tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang memberi kekuatan untuk menolong sahabatnya itu.

'Jangan… jangan…'

Seketika Mello terlepas dari ikatan misterius yang menguncinya. Iapun menjerit sekuat tenaga.

"JANGAN!"

Makhluk itu terkejut. Ia menatap Mello yang terkulai lemah di lantai.

Suara Mello mengejutkan seluruh Wammy. Sebentar lagi semua orang akan berlari ke kamar tersebut.

Makhluk itu melepaskan Matt. Ia kemudian terdiam sejenak. Ia _menatap_ Mello.

Ada yang sedih dalam matanya yang asing.

Mellopun menangkap pandangannya.

Sesaat untuk waktu yang terasa lama mereka berpandangan.

Suara-suara keributan mulai terdengar di luar.

Makhluk itu perlahan memalingkan muka. Ia menuju jendela dan membukanya. Seraya naik ke atas kusennya, makhluk itu sedikit menoleh ke arah Mello.

Mello mendengar suara dalam kepalanya. Dalam suara yang sama dengan yang ia miliki.

'_Aku memang menyukaimu… namun aku tidak mampu memisahkan kesetiaan seorang manusia… itulah terkadang yang membuat mereka begitu kuat… manusia memang makhluk yang menarik… mereka lemah, namun setia…'_

Makhluk itu mengeluarkan semacam sayap pada punggungnya.

Ia menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Mello.

'_Selamat tinggal, Mello… senang mengenalmu, manusia…'_

Kemudian makhluk itupun menghilang dalam langit malam yang ditaburi bintang-bintang. Mello sempat melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sosok yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya yang tengah melayang di antara lebatnya malam. Begitu indah.

* * *

Sebuah suara pintu yang terbanting membuka.

Seruan puluhan suara yang panik.

Jeritan dan teriakan yang kemudian tercipta.

Wammy menyaksikan sebuah sejarah baru, peradaban dahsyat dari sebuah dunia di luar bumi baru saja menyentuh dinding-dindingnya yang kokoh.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian yang menggemparkan itu.

Semua mendapati kekacauan yang ganjil dalam kamar Near malam itu. Matt yang terluka, Mello yang terkulai lemah, dan Near yang seakan tengah sekarat. Namun Mello dan Matt tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada semua orang, karena mereka tahu tidak akan ada seorangpun yang akan mempercayai cerita mereka. Mereka hanya mengatakan bahwa ada seorang pencuri yang masuk ke dalam kamar Near. Walau dipelototi karena alasan mereka yang tidak masuka akal, Mello dan Matt tetap bersikeras mengatakan hal tersebut.

Kejadian buruk itu telah berlalu.

Entah kenapa sejak kejadian itu Near perlahan-lahan pulih dari penyakitnya. Secara ajaib, Near sembuh. Namun ada hal yang aneh. Ia sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun dari awal ia terserang demam hingga ia sembuh total.

Ia tidak mengingat bhawa ia menjerit ngeri saat melihat Mello. Dan semua orang dengan bijaksana tidak memberitahukan hal itu pada Near.

Near tidak mengingat apapun.

Sedangkan Mello dan Matt masih mengingat dengan jelas setiap hal yang terjadi malam itu. Namun mereka juga dengan bijak tidak mengatakannya kepada Near.

Siang itu, Mello kembali menemani Near di ruangan bermainnya.

Mello menatap Near sambil bersandar di dinding. Ia mengawasi jemari Near yang putih menyusun sebuah 'bangunan' yang cantik.

Near terdiam. Mello juga terdiam. Namun Mello tetap menatap Near melakukan kegiatannya.

"Bagus…"

Near berhenti sejenak.

"Terima kasih…"

Mello terkejut dengan ucapan bocah itu.

Ia tergelak kecil.

"Near…"

Mello mendekati Near. Ia membungkukkan badan di belakang Near

"Apa yang kau ingat dari malam saat kau terserang demam? Kau sama sekali tidak ingat?"

Near menoleh menatap Mello dari balik bahunya. Ia menatap Mello yang membungkuk di belakangnya.

"Aku… hanya mengingat satu hal…"

Mello mengawasi wajah Near yang tengah menerawang.

"Itu pasti sebuah mimpi…"

"Apa itu Near?"

_Apa yang dilakukan makhluk itu padamu?_

Near memalingkan muka. Ia kembali menyusun 'bangunan'nya.

Mello menunggu sejenak, namun ia kemudian menyerah.

Mello melangkah ke pintu dan membukanya. Saat akan menutup pintu, ia mendengar Near berbisik.

"Kau… menciumku, Mello… dalam mimpiku, kau datang ke kamarku, dan kemudian menciumku…"

Mello terserang sengatan listrik dari dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

* * *

Hari beranjak. Senja menjelang.

Mello dan Matt tengah menikmati makan malam mereka.

Seperti biasa, keadaan ruang makan Wammy adalah yang paling menyenangkan di seluruh ruang makan di seluruh Inggris.

Ruang makan itu diselimuti oleh celotehan ramai anak-anak, dan diselingi sebuah suara monoton dari sebuah televisi.

"_Btw_, Matt… mengapa kau tahu bahwa _itu_ bukan aku?"

Matt menatap Mello. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Karena kau takkan menyebutku cerdas, tidak dalam keadaan apapun… dalam keadaan waktu itu, kau yang asli harusnya mengumpatku atau memarahiku karena begitu lama baru menemukanmu… kau tidak mungkin memujiku, Mello… tidak selamanya…"

"Kau benar…"

Mello menyeringai jahil.

"Kau pandai, Matt…"

Matt memandang Mello tajam.

Kemudian tawa yang lepas meledak dari antara mereka.

"Aku tak menyangka, kau punya pengagum rahasia…" Kata Matt jahil.

"Siapa yang mau punya pengagum makhluk asing? Jangan bercanda…"

Matt tertawa tergelak-gelak.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau tahu kemana aku pergi malam itu? Bukankah kau seharusnya sudah sangat membenciku?"

"Aku… sesungguhnya saat kau, maksudku makhluk itu memaki dan menyumpahiku, aku melihat ada yang ganjil dari sinar matanya. Namun saat itu aku tidak mempercayai hal-hal seperti itu, yang kutahu itu adalah kau… namun, kemudian malam itu, aku mengikutimu keluar kamar. Aku melihatmu masuk ke kamar Near. Sebenarnya saat itu aku menunggu di luar kamar. Bagimanapun hatiku tetap merasa ada yang salah dengan semua yang terjadi… aku menunggumu diam-diam. Sempat juga penasaran apa yang mau kau lakukan dalam kamar Near. Lalu aku mendengar jeritanmu…"

"Eh? Aku tidak menjerit…"

"Masa? Kau menjeritkan namaku… kencang sekali… jadi aku masuk ke dalam, dan awalnya aku melihatmu tengah mencekik Near, namun… yah, lebih baik tidak usah dibahas lagi…"

Mello menatap sahabatnya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Mello tahu ia tidak pernah berteriak saat di dalam kamar itu, ia yakin bahwa tubuh dan suaranya masih terkunci oleh kekuatan misterius makhluk itu. Namun Mello ingat ia memang menjeritkan nama Matt saat makhluk itu ingin membunuh Near. Namun ia berteriak dalam hati.

Apakah Matt dapat mendengarnya?

Mello tidak mau memikirkannya, Biarlah itu menjadi sebuah rahasia yang manis diantara dirinya dan Matt.

"Begitu… huh, kau sangat dungu, Matt… masa kau tidak dapat membedakanku dengan makhluk aneh seperti itu…"

"Tapi, Mello, dia… dia lebih indah darimu… yah, mungkin karena ia bukan manusia, tapi tetap saja, seindah apapun ia, tetap tidak ada sinar kehidupan dalam matanya. Ia seperti guci. Indah namun mati."

"Ya, aku juga berpikir seperti itu… tapi, Matt… bolehkah kutahu apa yang dikatakan oleh makhluk itu saat memaki dan menyumpahimu?"

Matt menatap mata Mello.

"Lebih baik kau tidak perlu tahu… lupakan sajalah… bagiku bukan kau yang melakukan itu, walau kalian sangat mirip… dan kurasa akhirnya kau telah mengetahui arti dari mimpimu selama ini, kan?"

Suara televisi kembali mengambil alih keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ayolah, aku sudah selesai…" Matt menyudahi percakapan.

"Baik kalau begitu…"

"Hn, Mello, kau berhutang nyawa padaku, maka mulai sekarang tolong hormati aku ya…"

"Mati dulu sana, baru aku mau menghormatimu…"

"Dasar maniak coklat tidak tahu sopan santun dan etika…"

Mereka meninggalkan meja.

Suara-suara dibelakang mereka mengalun pelan, dentingan pisau, air yang dialirkan, gelak tawa, gelas kaca yang beradu, kursi yang bergeser, meja yang dipukul pelan, dan suara televisi yang dilupakan yang mengalir di pojok ruangan.

"…_Akhirnya keberadaan tempat itu dinyatakan hanyalah sebuah identitas palsu oleh pemerintah AS. Mereka menyatakan bahwa daerah itu bukanlah tempat dimana makhluk asing dari luar bumi berkumpul dan diteliti oleh peneliti AS… juga tidak ada hubungannya dengan sekelompok sekte dari sebuah doktrin agama tertentu… atau juga bukan sebuah konspirasi politik… District 9 yang diketahui berada di pedalaman Afrika Selatan hanyalah isapan jempol sekelompok pengusaha film… Pemerintah AS menyatakan dengan jelas bahwa tempat itu hanyalah sekedar isu…"_

"Matt, coklatku tinggal dua… aku akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak melapor ke Roger besok untuk membelikan persediaan coklatku… "

"Terserah…"

Suara pelan pintu yang terbanting menutup.

**End Of The Story **

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sebenarnya ide fic ini saya dapat saat berbaring ingin tidur. Hehe, tidak tahunya dapat ide aneh seperti ini. District 9 adalah judul sebuah film Hollywood yang menceritakan tentang pemukiman sekelompok ET (Extra Terrestrial) atau lebih kita kenal dengan sebutan _Alien_, yang terjadi pada setting masa depan, dimana sekelompok _alien_ ini dijajah oleh manusia tepatnya sebuah perusahaan swasta yang telah lama menahan hak para _alien_ di District 9. Apalagi perusahaan itu ingin membuat sebuah senjata untuk menaklukan _alien_, maka cerita berpusat tentang ketegangan antara _alien _dan manusia. Namun di fic ini saya hanya mengangkat cerita dari segi ET yang mengelilingi bumi dan menemukan hal yang ia _sukai. _Hubungannya saya gabungkan dengan Mello yang memang terlihat menarik bagi sebagian orang, dimana ia memang memiliki kekaguman terhadap Near dan menyukai Near dengan catatan ia tidak mengakui bahwa ia menyayangi bocah itu, namun kita semua tahu bahwa sebenarnya Mello sangat peduli pada Near. Dan kaitannya dengan Matt, tentu semua sudah memahami hubungan seperti apa yang mereka miliki. Maka jadilah saya mengambil judul ini. Sesungguhnya awalnya saya hanya membayangkan apa jadinya bila Mello bertemu dengan orang yang begitu mirip dengan dirinya.

Thx for read and review.


End file.
